1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell, and in particular, relates to a solid-oxide fuel cell.
2. Background Information
In recent years, fuel cells have attracted attention in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems. A fuel cell stack includes a fuel cell and an interconnector. Patent Literatures (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-141492, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-304321, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-22966) disclose a fuel cell stack that includes a solid electrolyte layer, and an anode and a cathode that are opposed through the solid electrolyte layer.